As plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles (PHEV) and battery electric vehicles (BEV) become more prevalent and are deployed in more locations, so has the installation of electrical charging stations for those vehicle's traction batteries. Electrical charging stations for vehicle traction batteries may draw a substantial current to meet the user charge time requirements as advancements in vehicle propulsion and battery technology have occurred.